the life of Hawkfeather
by Sparrowfeather of Riverclan
Summary: Hawkkit was never an ordinary kit. being the smallest, she never got all of the attention from her mother, though she was loved. she has a great destiny to fulfill, but will her love of another clanned tom get in the way? or will she pu her feelings to the side, and let her paws walk the path starclan has given her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, unfortuneley, do not own warriors :) Enjoyyy! **

Mossfoot looked down on her 3 newborn kits. Her mate, Falconcry, rushed in. When he saw his mate and kits, he purred deeply.

" They're amazing" Mossfoot states.

" You're amazing too, you know '' Falconcry tells his exhausted mate. The 3 kits were all multi-colored, not one of them were plain. There were 2 she cats and a tom. The tom was a large kit, red, white, and red tortoiseshell. The second kit was a small gray she kit, with darker gray going down her back, and also on her tail. At the end of her tail was a white patch. The third kit was a white- tabby she kit with four black socks and black spots on both ears. Also, down her back were brown splotches.

"What shall we name them, dear?" Mossfoot asks her mate.

"How about Oakkit for my little only tom?" Falconcry suggests. he licks the little tom on his tiny cheek.

"Lovely!" Mossfoot purrs. She points to the white tabby she kit with her tail.

"How about Hawkkit for our little white tabby girl?" She asks.

"Fits her as snug as a bug in a rug!" Falconcry states " now how about our little gray 'n white?"

"Her pelt looks like mist swirling on the horizon, just as day breaks." Mossfoot says, "How about Mistykit?"

"It's purrfect!" Falconcry purrs, curling himself around his mate and new kits. "now, dears, get some rest, and I will be telling the others our name tomorrow."

**Hi guys! I really hope you liked this! sorry it was kinda short, but this is only the beginning! also, I need some names for warriors, am medicine cat, four leaders and four deputies. also three more medicine cats to go with the first one! pleeeeeease review, and flames are accepted!thanks you guys sooooooooooooooo much for reading! BYEEEE! **

**Spotty**


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkkit opened her crystal lbue eyes to find her mother and brother/sister still sleeping.

'_We're becoming apprentices today!' _ she thought, her chest fluffing up in pride. '_I wonder who my mentor will be!' _she wondered silently. She looked back over to the nest and saw her sister, mistykit, arousing.

"it's about time!" Hawkkit mumbled under her breath, to no one in particular. She poked her brother, careful not to wake her mother, Mossfoot, up. Not yet, at least. She wanted to have some time to play before she had a bunch of cleaning and exploring of territory to do. But at the same time, she wanted to wake up everyone and tell them to get ready, so she could have something to do other than eat, play, and sleep. She was _really _hoping to become a medicine cat! She had dropped little hints here and there, and when the leader and medicine cat were talking, she would pretend to talk to Oakkit or Mistykit saying, "Oh I sure hope he makes me a medicine cat apprentice!" In an over-exagarated way. She _really, really, REALLY _hoped that her leader was smart enough to get the hints.

Hawkkit sighed as Oakkit simply rolled over.

*Sigh* "uuuugh! Oakkit, you are such a lump!" she said, amusement lingering in her gaze. She slowly pulled him a safe distance away (he's a heavy sleeper) and crouched, wiggling her haunches, before pouncing on her tortie brother's back. He woke up and schreeched, affectively waking up Mistykit and Mossfoot.

Mossfoot jumped up in surprise. "OAKKIT! What's wrong?! Where are you, love?!"

Oakkit sighed as his mom picked him up after padding over to him, finding him in the grasp of Hawkkit. *sighs* "im fine, mother. It was just Hawkkit. She scared me, that's all!"

Mossfoot glared at Hawkkit. " and why would you do that? Hawkkit, if youre going to be an apprentice, you have to learn to treat others with love and respect."

'_you mean like you treat ME? I think not!' _ Hawkkit thought, frowning. She was alwas l;ast t feed, last to be cleaned (for wich she was slightly glad), just last at everything! Suddenly, the clan was being summoned. The Riverclan leader, Darkstar, had summoned the clan, his hansome ginger/tabby stribed fur practically glowing in the sunlight that was beginning to wash over the camp.

"All cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled so the clan could hear him. His deputy, blackheart (despite his name, he is very sweet and loyal) sat at the bottom of the rock.

"today three kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices. Mistykit, Oakkit, and Hawkkit, please step forward." He summoned Mistykit first. "Mistykit, you have reached your sixth moon, and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Mistypaw. Your mentor will be Stormfang."

Stormfang and Mistypaw touched noses, and any cat could tell Mistypaw liked him already.

"Hawkkit, please step forward." Darkstar called. Hawkkit snapped out of her daze and padded over to him '_Hey! Im not last!' _ she thought with pride as she strode up to the highrock.

"Hawkkit, you have reached your sixth moon, and are ready to become an apprentice. You have shown a great intrest in herbs and healing, so I am making you a medicine cat apprentice with special requests from Mallowleaf." As he said the last sentence, his eyes showed humor as Hawkkit's eyes lit up in excitement. "From this moment until you receive your full name, you shall be known as Hawkpaw."

She then proceeded to bound over to Mallowleaf and touched noses with the pretty tabby white medicine cat.

"Oakkit, please step forward. You have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment on you shall be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be duckfeather." Duckfeather, a white, black, and grey tortie tom, padded up to Oakpaw and touched noses with him. Then they padded back into the throng of cats.

"Clan dismissed" Darkstar stated, jumping off of the highrock. Hawkkit followed Mallowleaf in excitement. As they entered the medicine den, they heard screeches outside. Then , she smelled something strange. Then she remembered what her father had taught her.'_Windclan!' _she remembered. Her father had taught her quite a few battle moves, also. She leapt out and ran into a new windclan apprentice. They started tussling, and things got real when the windclan scum gave Hawkpaw a scratch to remember all the way across her shoulder. Performing the leap and hold out of rage, Hawkpaw raked the belly of her enemy with her long, sharp, hind claws.

Suddenly, she heard the windclan leader, Skystar, call, "WINDCLAN, RETREEEAAT!"

And all the Windclan warriors scrambled to their feet, dashing out of the clearing like their tails were on fire. Suddenly, Hawkpaw's vision swam in front of her, and darkness creeped on the edge of it. She started to sway, when Darkstar himself steadied her and comforted her as he picked her up and carefully set her down, in the medicine den, where she gave in to the darkness and fell into a peacefull sleep.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Credits; **

**For the names of Darkstar, Blackheart, and all the other leaders and deputies, we thank Guest. Thank you so much, you inspired me along with Brighteyes of Thunderclan, to continue this, so a huge thanks for that. Also, for Oakkit/paw and Mistykit/paw, we have… my neighbor/ bestie mckayla. She is writing a similar story so check it out when you get the chance. I love you guys so so much, and please I beg of you, please review, I almost cried in joy when I got 3 reviews, lets try 10 for a new chapter,kay? Thanks sooooo much for the people who have already reviewed for helping me keep this story going. **

****Spotty****


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed! I will say, I looked back at the other chapters, and there were so many grammar mistakes I wanted to cry D:. but this time I promise to try harder! and also, sorry for the wait, I had a HUGE case of Writer's block! ON WITH ZE STORY!**

_**Time skip 1 Moon since apprenticeship **_

Hawkpaw woke up to golden sunlight flooding into the medicine den. she rolled over and stretched out her back, feeling warmth from the sun give her a new energy. She padded into the storage area, where she found Mallowleaf sorting the tansy and marigold back into their places.

"Why hello, Hawkpaw. did you sleep well?" Mallowleaf asked the lame apprentice. it hadn't been long since that fatefull night with the Windclan battle. Poor Hawkpaw, Oakpaw, and Mistypaw had lost their mother, Mossfoot, to the windclan leader, Skystar. to put things over the top, Hawkpaw's opponent, the windclan apprentice Nightpaw, Had dug down into her shoulder so hard she had put a permanent limp into Hawkpaw's left front shouder. As it was, her life was very sad. Or at least she felt like it. She had always wished peace for all clans, and now that had officially gone down the drain. The day Darkstar had carried her into the den, her world had fallen apart. All poor Hawkpaw ever wanted was to have her mother and father, along with her siblings, to stay with her, by her side, until the very end. she knew it wouldn't happen. On the bright side, she was getting very good at healing. She wnted to become the best medicine cat ever, and be able to heal anycat, or even anything! she was happy with her life, because she never wanted to fight anyone, ever. she just wanted t help anyone who was in need of it. Even if everyone hated her, she would still be there for her clan, forever.

"oh, yeah. I slept fine, thank you for caring!" Hawkpaw responded, giving her mentor a soft but sweet smile. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well," Mallowleaf was about to respond when Mistypaw came in, keeping one paw off the ground.

"Hello? Mallowleaf? Hawkpaw? I don't mean to interrupt, but I stepped on a thorn" Mistypaw said, hope in her mew.

"Come here, come here, let me see it," hawkpaw told her sister. she sniffed the paw, then gently licked over the top of the thorn. she grasped the top of the thorn in between her teeth, gently pulling it out. "There, good as new. now I'm going to put some Marigold on there, to stop infection from coming.

"Alright, thank you, Hakpaw, I do appreciate it." Mistypaw said, quickly touching noses with her sister. Then the pale grey she cat exited the den, leaving behind her scent of the forest. Hawkpaw loved the smell f the forest! it was like being as free as... well, a hawk!

"Hello? Hawkpaw? Are you listening?" Mallowleaf was waving her paw in front of Hawkpaw's face.

"W-what? oh I'm sorry Mallowleaf! I guess I was daydreaming..." Hawkpaw said, her pelt becoming hot with embarrassment.

Mallowleaf purred. "That's okay, my apprentice. I was just saying that I want you to go ask the elders if they need anything." She said, pointing with her tail towards the exit.

"Oh. alright then, see you later!" Hawkpaw said as she limped out of the den, on toward the elder's den.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! if you liked this chapter, review and tell me, what was the best part of this story so far? also, I need warior, kit, queen, and medicine cat names DESPERATELY! if you submit one, Thank you sooooooo much! if you have any questions, review or PM me and I will gladly answer them! (and I know I said ten reviews for a chapter, but the voices in my head made me think differently) until next time ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**UUUGH this is the third time I've re-written this chapter! :( oh well, a huge thanks to all my reviewers, but on with the story. **

**Night of the Gathering **

Hawkpaw had just gotten done treating the elder, Troutface had needed some Junper for a minor bellyache, but other than that, life was pretty uneventfull. That is, until Blackheart came up to her on her way back to the medicine den and told her some great news.

"Hey Hawkpaw, can you come here a second?" He asked her, beckoning with his tail for her to come closer.

"Yes, BLackheart?" Hawkpaw responded, walking over to the Riverclan deputy. "is there something you need to tell me?"

Blackheart suddenly got very exited, and he spoke: "Yes! Tonight is the Gathering, and you lucky you get to go!" He said, bouncing a little. Despite his name, he was one of the sweetest and loyal cats in the clan! She bounced once, before remembering her shoulder didn't really like that idea too much. she stopped bouncing and dipped her head in respect to the bubbly deputy.

"Thank you for telling me." She said, "Now I'm going to go let Mallowleaf know, so I will speak with you later. Goodbye!"

Hawkpaw headed back to the medicine den. She couldn't wait to go to the Gathering! It would be her first one, too, since last gathering she was too injured to go, and it would be her siblings' first, too, because they had stayed behind just in case she needed help, or anything in general. she sighed. Oh, how she was so happy to have siblings like Mistypaw and Oakpaw. They were always willing to help, eager, even, and they were always making sure she was alright. Probably because it would be very hard foe her to defend herself against an enemy, Considering the limp and the lame leg that the Windclan apprentice, Nighpaw, had given her to remember him by. as she ducked into the medicine den, she could just barely see Mallowleaf standing over a pile of leaves, Tansy by the smell of it. Hawkpaw padded over to Mallowleaf and told her the news, excitement lacing her words.

"Mallowleaf, guess what guess what?!" she said, almost bouncing. almost.

"What is it, Hawkpaw, Dear?" Mallowleaf responded with a purr of amusement as she watched the young she cat's eyes light up at the thought of the news she as about to tell her mentor.

"I'm going to the Gathering tonight!" Hawkpaw said, almost squealing in her anticipation. she just wanted t go so badly, she could almost smell the other clans right then and there, hear their happy voices telling daring stories, and the laughter to be heard.

"Ah, how fun, young one. Now, why don't you get some rest? You don't want to be tired at the Gathering." Mallowleaf settled down in her nest, motioning for Hawkpaw to do the same for her nest. Hawkpaw waddled over to her nest, curled up, and went to sleep.

LINE BREAK! :D :D :D :D

Hawkpaw woke up to Darkstar calling a clan meeting.

"All cats going to the gathering follow me!" and with that he bounded off to the entrance of the Riverclan camp. Hawkpw called her goodbyes to Mallowleaf, and left to join her sister among the group of cats going to the gathering.

"Why hello, Hawkpaw. how are you doing?" Mistypaw asked once her sister had caught up with her.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I'm just happy to have such a caring sister." Hawkpaw purred, "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm doing just great. Training is hard, but I love it. I can't wait until I'm a warrior, so I can helpprotect yu and Oakpaw, and Papa, and... and Mama." Misty replied with a sad smile. Though Hawkpaw had been hit hardest by the death of their mother, Mistypaw had almost been as broken. Hawkpaw knew that both of the she cats, and even her brother, would all have a space in their heart for their mother, who hunted with Starclan, in their hearts, but they had all thrown themselves into their duties, knowing that Mossfoot wouldn't have wanted them to stay broken forever.

"Oh Mistypaw, I'm sure mom is so proud of you. Have you... spoken to her?" Hawkpaw asked, tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

"No, why would she come to me? You're the medicine cat, silly!" Mistypaw told her sister.

"Well, I was just wondering... and neither have I. I miss her _so _much, but... I just... I want to see her again! I hope for it _every _night, for the past moon and a half, but nothing. I guess she'll come to us when she's ready." She said, a stray tear falling down her cheek. They came t the tree bridge, and Hawkpaw dug her claws into the rough bark. Once safely over, she helped her sister down onto the sandy bank of the gathering island. Windclan and Shadowclan, along with Thunderclan, were already there. Mistypaw approached two Shadowclan apprentices, one was a dark brown tabby with white going down his back and bright amber eyes, while the other was a dark grey with darker grey flecks all over, and the same eyes as the other one. The dark brown tabby tom stood up to greet them, and Hawkpaw suddenly felt shy.

"Hi guys, my name is Pebblepaw. That over there is my brother, Shadepaw. what are your names?" He said.

Hawkpaw gave him a small smile. "My name is Hawkpaw, medicine cat of Riverclan, and this is my awesome sister, Mistypaw." By this time Shadepaw had joined the trio, making it... whatever you call a group of four! (Nailed it)

"Medicine cat, huh? Hey Mistypaw, wanna come sit by me?" He said, and Hawkpaw muttered, "Not like I'd be a good warrior, anyways"

"What do mean?" Pebblepaw asked, "I'm sure you could be a great warrior!"

HAwkpaw looked at him. "Thanks, but it's not about will. I wouldn't be a good warrior because... because of my limp." She said, "In a fight with windclan an apprentice injured my shoulder so badly he put a limp in it."

"Fight? With Windclan? When?" Pebblepaw asked. he obviously hadn't heard. so, with some hesitation, she told him what happened.

_Hawkpaw had just been apprenticed. She couldn't wait to traing to be a medicine cat! All of the sudden, a strange smell hit her nose. Windclan! Suddenly, warriors streamed all around her, some Riverclan, and some Windclan. She heard screeches of pain all around, from both clans. Then, someone bowles her over. She looks up. It's a huge windclan tom, and he was only an apprentice. She went limp. when her enemy released a little, she sprang up, but on his way past he dug his claws into her shoulder until they scraped bone, and the proceeded to rip them through, all the way across her shoulder. she gave a loud screech of pain, allowing the enemy to give her more bad woumds. Black fog lined her vision, and suddenly she saw her mother, hitting the Windclan leader. when she heard the Shreik from her daughter, she got distracted. Skystar lunged, and sunk his teeth into her throat. Hawkpaw stood there, a look of pure horror on her face as she Screamed an extremely loud Wail, full of greif. that was the last thing she mustered, before she blacked out. but as she fell to the ground, she heard, "WINDCLAN, RETREEEAT!" and all she saw was black. _

She looked up at Pebblepaw, tears still streaming down her face at the memory of the day her happy little world had fallen apart. Pebblepaw wiped them away with his tail.

"Oh, Hawkpaw, im so sorry, so so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through all that at that age! You know what? if you ever need ANYTHING, EVER, come talk to me, alright? i'll be waiting at the border, at sunset, always. I promise." He said, liching in between her ears.

"R-realy?" HAwkpaw asked, astonished.

"Really. always. Forever." He said, serious. "I Promise." with that, he left, to join his clan on the trek home, and eventually, she did the same.

**A/N: Wow. I feel like a jerk now! I'm sorry Hawkpaw! but oh well! how did you like Pebblepaw? hint: He's going to hae a lot to do with the story later on. So, if you liked this chapter, tell me, what is your least/favorite part of this story? **

***Spotty***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I said Tuesday, but alas, I just couldn't contain this chapter anymore! I really hope you enjoy! **

As Hawkpaw padded back into camp, she found her father and her brother sitting by the fresh kill pile. She padded up to them.

"hello Papa, Oakpaw." Hawkpaw said as she came up to them. "How are you guys doing?"

Falconcry saw his daughter and purred deeply in his throat. "Why hello, dear. I was just talking with your brother about his training! Where's Mistypaw?" Hawkpaw had forgotten about her sister until now. she tought, Coming up with nothing.

"Umm... I don't know!" She exclaimed. Just the, Mistypaw came up behind Hawkpaw and rested her tail on her back.

"Here am, sister. Hi Papa, Hi Oakpaw!" She purred, amusement hinted in her eyes as Hawkpaw jumped, almost landing on a thrush laying outside the tall fresh kill pile. Hawkpaw whipped around to face her mischevious sister. She smiled, That cute, crooked smile that she just always had. Though most of the toms were usually parading after Mistypaw (much to her distain) a few stopped and watched as she whipped out her smile. a couple were secretly disappointed she had chosen to become a medicine cat.

*Sigh* "Oh, Mistypaw!" she purred, fake anger in her mew, "Now look what you've done! You made my smile come out! Great, there goes my peace ad quiet!" she bumped her sister's hip with her own. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go put leaves into their places!" she Pranced (at the best to her ability) Back towards the medicine den, where she entered to find Mallowleaf asleep in her nest. Hawkpaw tried to sneak back to her own nest, when a small dry petal of a daisy flower (which her dad had given her) crackled underfoot. Mallowleaf shot up, fur bristling, eyes wild, looking for the danger. Hawkpaw laughed out loud at the sight, how crazy Mallowleaf looked! Mallowleaf clamed down when she heard Hawkpaw's adorable bubbly laugh. she and her sister had very similar laughs, very bright, and bubbly. It just made you want to be happy.

"Oh, hello there Hawkpaw. I was just resting my eyes." Mallowleaf said once her fur layed flat again.

"Oh and I'm sure you were." Hawkpaw said with a roll of her eyes and a smirk. SUUURE! JUST Resting! Ofcourse! How could she have been so Blind!?

"Whaaaaat?" Mallowleaf said with a fake whine. "I waaaaaas!" Mallowleaf pouted like a kit who had just gotten their mossball taken away. Hawkpaw sighed and laid down in her nest. "I'm sure you were, Mallow_kit_. Now go to bed, we don't want you to fall asleep during your apprentice ceremony!" Hawkpaw cooed, pretending to be the medicine cat, ages older than her, 's mother. She heard a purr of laugher come from out of the throat of the long-term medicine cat. Mallowleaf and Hawkpaw closed their eyes, and when Hawkpaw opened her's, she couldn't believe what she saw.

**oooooooohhh! Cliffie! I love cliffies! what do you think she's going to see? PLEEEASE review, it Really means the world to me! thanks you guys sooooooo much for reading, and I hope to see you soon! **

***spotty***


	6. Chapter 6: I am so sorry :(

**Hey guys! I am so glad to see you again! But, of course, just my luck, there is a problem. This is super hard to say, I love writing on FFN, I think it's great, but I am so stressed, with all my projects for school, and just the things I do outside of school, hanging out with friends (rare) and Softball practice and things like that along with school, that my hair is LITTERALLY falling out, I can pull out multiple strands in one "grab"! I have therefore decided that this story will be only updated on every other sunday, as I cannot, of course, have any sort of schedule. I am so so so so so so so so so so SOOO sorry, but that is the only option! Unless, of course, you want me to take it down, which I understand. I'm not very great at writing, and all of my chapter have so many mistakes...**

**oh well. its not like a lot of you review anyway, so there's not exactly a lot of motivation for me to even continue writing. It is really annoying and frusterating that some people just go through the story and read it without reviewing. The review button is there for a reason, so that if you have any comments or suggestions for an author, you can tell them. It's not there so people can ignore it. I know a lot of you are thinking,**

_**'but I don't even have an account!'**_

**Well, to review, you don't need one! And that's another reason I love FFN so much, because to give feedback you don't even need an account!**

**So, thank you so much to all of you supporting me, those of you who bothered to review, especially, you gus mean the most. I'm so saddened to say this, b-but, this story is officcialy on s-semi - hiatus. DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX **

***Cries and hugs those who have reviewed* **

**\- Spotty out-**


End file.
